newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of 4Licensing Corporation licenses and productions
}} 4Licensing Corporation, and its predecessor companies (Leisure Concepts, 4Kids Entertainment) along with their subsidiaries have licensed, developed, and distributed a wide variety of media products, ranging from video games and television programs to toy lines. Former TV productions The following TV programs have ended or expired, but were handled by 4Kids Entertainment's 4Kids Productions subsidiary during their run on 4Kids TV and Toonzai, as well as other TV networks: * The Adrenaline Project (Broadcast rights only) * Alien Racers (Currently unlicensed) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (Broadcast rights only) * Biker Mice from Mars (Broadcast rights only) * Bratz (Broadcast rights only) * Chaotic (Rights now owned by Rainbow S.p.A. and Paramount Television) * The Cramp Twins (Currently unlicensed) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (Currently licensed by Hasbro Studios) * Di-Gata Defenders (Broadcast rights only) * Dinosaur King (TV rights currently licensed by Sinclair Broadcast Group; SD Blu-ray rights currently licensed by Discotek Media under original licensor Sunrise) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Dropped; Currently licensed and handled by Funimation with original licensor Toei Animation) * Ellen's Acres (Distribution) * Fighting Foodons (Currently licensed by Discotek Media) * Freddy Aguilar the Show (Broadcast rights only) * Funky Cops (Formerly licensed by Moonscoop and currently by Mediatoon) * F-Zero GP: Legend (Currently unlicensed) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (Distribution and dubbing only) * GoGoRiki (Rights now owned and handled by The Riki Group) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (Rights now owned by Rainbow S.p.A.) * Incredible Crash Dummies (Currently unlicensed) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Currently licensed by Toei Company) * Kappa Mikey (Worldwide licensing, marketing and official promotional agent; Currently distributed by Paramount Television and Nickelodeon) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Rights now owned and handled by HAL Laboratory and Nintendo) * Magi-Nation (Broadcasting rights only) * Magical DoReMi (Production ceased after 50 episodes; series 1 consisted of 2 seasons; Currently unlicensed under original licensor Toei Animation) * Mew Mew Power (Production ceased after episode 26; Currently unlicensed) * One Piece (Production ceased after 104 episodes; Currently licensed and handled by Funimation with original licensor Toei Animation) * Pat & Stan (Currently unlicensed) * Pirate Islands (Broadcast rights only) * Pokémon (Production ceased after 417 episodes; rights now owned and handled by The Pokémon Company International, and distributed by Viz Media) * Pokémon Chronicles (Rights now owned and handled by The Pokémon Company International, and distributed by Viz Media) * Pretty Cure (Dropped; was dubbed in Canada by Ocean Productions; Currently unlicensed under original licensor Toei Animation) * Rocket Monkeys (Currently distributed by 9 Story Media Group) * RollBots (Broadcast rights only) * Shaman King (Currently unlicensed) * Skunk Fu! (Broadcast rights only) * Sonic X (Formerly licensed by Saban Brands for Vortexx and currently by Discotek Media for DVD releases) * Stargate Infinity (Broadcast rights only under license by MGM Television) * Tai Chi Chasers (Production ceased after 26 episodes; episodes 27–39 have been cancelled; Currently unlicensed under original licensor Iconix Entertainment and Toei Animation) * Tama and Friends (Currently unlicensed under original licensor Aniplex) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rights now owned by Viacom) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward (Rights now owned by Viacom) * TMNT: Back to the Sewer (Rights now owned by Viacom) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (Currently unlicensed under original licensor Toei Animation) * Ultraman Tiga (Currently unlicensed under original licensor Tsuburaya Productions) * Viva Piñata (Rights now owned by Rainbow S.p.A.) * Winx Club (English version for the United States; localization ceased after 78 episodes; U.S. rights now owned by Nickelodeon who went on with their in-house cast until after season 6; duArt Film and Video dubbed the series from the seventh season onward.) * WMAC Masters (Currently unlicensed) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Rights now owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (Rights now owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Rights now owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Rights now owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Rights now owned by 4K Media Inc.) Other TV Properties * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century TV Series (Currently unlicensed) * ThunderCats (Rights owned by Warner Bros.) Non-television properties handled by 4Licensing Corporation (or worldwide licensed) * The American Kennel Club * Artlist Collection: The Dog and Friends * Cabbage Patch Kids * The Cat Fanciers' Association * Charlie Chan (Company owns the trademark) * Jim Henson Designs * Karito Kids * The Kooky Klickers * Max Adventures * Negro League Baseball Players Association * Monster Jam * Pachanga * Pajanimals * WordWorld Past non-television properties handled by the company (or worldwide licensed) *''James Bond 007'' *''The Puttermans'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Pillow people'' *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Nintendo of America'' (Various characters, trademarks, and copyrights) *''Marvel Characters, Inc.'' *''The Shadow'' *''The Swan Princess'' References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:4Kids Entertainment